Hayate The Combat Butler Wiki
Welcome to The Hayate no Gotoku Wiki! ' The Hayate no Gotoku / Hayate the Combat Butler wiki is a collaborative website about your topic that anyone can edit! *Hayate no Gotoku! Manga *Hayate no Gotoku! Anime *Hayate no Gotoku! Characters *Hayate no Gotoku! Locations *Hayate no Gotoku! Music *Hayate no Gotoku! Games *Hayate no Gotoku! Popularity Tournament *Hayate no Gotoku! Skills and Weapons *Hayate no Gotoku! Others *Hayate no Gotoku! Light Novels Hayate no Gotoku General News *'03/12/10 : Hayate no Gotoku! movie announced. More information here. It is said to be released this year around December or May to July, so be patient!! *'03/12/10 : '''The winner of the 3rd official Hayate no Gotoku popularity poll is Hinagiku Katsura with 4089 votes, 2nd place is Athena Tennos with 2168 votes! *'01/01/11 : Happy new Year 2011 to all Hayate no Gotoku Fans!! Wish Hata Sensei good luck and strength and to every HnG Fans for this year! *'04/01/11 : '''Volume 27 will be on sale on 18th February 2011. The limited edition of Volume 27 comes with a school calendar! Those who want it go to Doughnut-san blog! hope you like it! *'14/02/11 : '''Happy Valentine day for the Faithful HnG Fans and to all person of course. May wish luck for the love stories of both Hayate x Hina for this year!! International Saimoe League 2011 Preliminary rounds will begin at March 3 2011. Hinagiku, Maria, Nagi and Isumi are auto-qualified into the preliminaries rounds. Nomination period has already ended, so please prepare for the first Preliminary round on '''March 3. Please help them with your vote, one vote can make such a big difference! Good luck Fans! The Phase I of the Pre-eliminary period are divided into groups: | class="gCell pr5 l" valign="top" width="25%"| Group 2 | class="gCell pr5 l" valign="top" width="25%"| Group 3 | class="gCell l" valign="top" width="25%"| Group 4 |- | class="gCell pr5 l" valign="top" width="25%"| Group 5 | class="gCell pr5 l" valign="top" width="25%"| Group 6 | class="gCell pr5 l" valign="top" width="25%"| Group 7 | class="gCell l" valign="top" width="25%"| Group 8 |- | class="gCell pr5 l" valign="top" width="25%"| Group 9 | class="gCell pr5 l" valign="top" width="25%"| Group 10 | class="gCell pr5 l" valign="top" width="25%"| Group 11 | class="gCell l" valign="top" width="25%"| Group 12 |- | class="gCell pr5 l" valign="top" width="25%"| Group 13 | class="gCell pr5 l" valign="top" width="25%"| Group 14 | class="gCell pr5 l" valign="top" width="25%"| Group 15 | class="gCell l" valign="top" width="25%"| Group 16 |} Doughnut Gunso's Hayate Report Post reviews *Hina-Hayate Relationship investigation and analysis Posted on 14-02-2011 See here *Chapter 308 Spoiler Posted on 17-02-2011 See here *Chapter 309 Spoiler Posted on 18-02-2011 See here Hayate no Gotoku! New Chapters *'Chapter 307 : '''Issue #11 Shonen Sunday '''09/02/11. Scanlation released!!' *'Chapter 308 : '''Issue #12 Shonen Sunday '''16/02/11. Scanlation released!!' *'Chapter 309 : '''Issue #13 Shonen Sunday '''23/02/11. Spoiler released!!' *'Chapter 310 : '''Issue #14 Shonen Sunday '''02/03/11. To be released....' *'Chapter 311 : '''Issue #15 Shonen Sunday '''09/03/11. To be released....' Category:Browse